Life On The Murder Scene: They Gave Him Blood
by QemicalSorrow
Summary: Frankie is the murderer and Gerard is the unfortunate boy who frank falls for. Frerard. Warnings Murder, Abuse, Insinuated Rape. Don't like don't read. Enjoi Killjoys
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: may contain murder, insinuated rape and cheesyness **

**A/N thanks to the people who gave me the idea and name of the story 3**

Sitting in this small shitty café looking for my next victim I reconciled on my first victim. He was my best friend, or so I thought. Until I told him I was gay, then the shit hit the fan. I didn't know he was homophobic. So he went to beat me up for it, luckily we were in my bedroom, where I had on of those art knife things, I pushed the blade up through his ribs and into his heart. After that I just ran, after a few months, the murder hunt ended, and I just became another missing kid on the milk cartons. I was seventeen, now being twenty-four, I would expect people would expect I'm now dead. I hoped so, I hated hurting my parents, but I'd rather not go to jail.

"Would you like another coffee Frank" the waiter asked "Might as well since I'm paying"

"Of course Ray, I'd love another cup of coffee" I grinned at Ray. He was one of the only people who really knew I was alive, the others who did ended up slowly disintegrating in a bath of diluted acid and there own bodily fluids. I was unsure to why I didn't kill Ray, maybe it was the fact I genuinely liked him. I'll never be sure.

I browsed the café for my next victim, he had to be here, I really couldn't be bothered walking around looking for someone. I saw mainly businessmen with either wedding bands or phones literally glued to their hands, groups of friends, mothers, families. I couldn't pick someone who'd be missed, I needed someone who _wouldn't _be missed. Then I spotted him, all alone, no wedding band, no phone. Perfect. I went to the bathroom to sort my eyeliner and get my hair looking perfect I had a plan, hopefully the magazine he was reading would help me in my plan.

I went back in to the café and he was gone. Fuck. I went to check the magazine. Perfect. I left the café and saw him walking over to an apartment building. This had been the easiest one so far. It was really easy in fact. I followed him to his apartment, and waited 5 minutes before going up to the door and knocking, I made my persona more nervous, like it was my first time doing this. Hopefully my lucky star were with me and he called the service.

The guy opened the door. "You were quick" Hallelujah "Wait you are from the service?"

"Yeah, I-I am" I smiled nervously.

"Good come on in" the guy ordered. That pissed me off, but I went in anyway. "Can I get you a drink of water before we begin?"

Oh boy, you make this far too easy for me "Yes, I'd like that, thank you"

I followed him into the kitchen, immediately standing where the knifes were, he only needed to have his back to me once.

"I'm glad the service sent you, you are rather pretty" he said, "You can call me Jack"

I smiled "Thank you, I'm Xiao," I got a funny look for that "My parents were weird" he gave me the water then, I took a sip and set it onto the counter. That's when he turned his back to me, I moved quickly, I grabbed the biggest looking knife, grabbed him and held the knife to his throat. "Move and I'll cut you so deep it'll be a world record. Understand" I said darkly. He nodded as much as he could. "Now, take me to your bathroom"

I followed Jack to his bathroom, "Lay on the floor" I told him, luckily he did as he was told. I may have to kill again tonight, this one is far too easy and far too much of a pussy for my liking. I straddled him and ripped his shirt open exposing his rather hideous chest. I'm glad I wasn't fucking him, I hated hairy chests.

"Now" I said quietly "This shit sure is gunna hurt" I grinned widely. Well at least I was killing someone. I plunged the knife into the flesh just under his collarbone I cut a line down to his nipple. He screamed, so I sighed. "This just wont do. I dislike you, I think I'mma just make it quick" I sighed again. And stuck the knife straight into his heart, again, and again, and again, till I watched the life drain from his eyes. I wasn't fully satisfied.

I noticed the bath, where I lugged his body into and started running the bath. I dumped a shit load of bleach into the bath. And left, grabbing the glass I used and keeping the knife putting them into a bag and leaving the apartment as though nothing happened. Down the hallway I heard a scream, and flesh impacting flesh, I saw the door lightly ajar. So I peeked in, I saw two men, one was slightly cute, a little chubby, with bright red hair, he was already extremely bruised. The other was tall, dark haired, and rather ugly. He was beating on the cutie with the red hair. Anger flared up inside me, the first truly real emotion I have had in a while. I may have murdered. I may have raped. But I sure as hell would not beat on my man.

I pushed the door open quietly. None of them even noticed.

**A/N mums home and I need to finish this chapter up, so the 'saving the red headed cutie' will be in the next chapter ****J**


	2. The Red Headed Cutie

**Warning: contains a small amount of torture, murder, insinuated and almost rape, abuse, and a soft Frank**

**A/N For my lovely readers, chapter 2 I wrote this chapter when I was dark and I didn't even know o.O Enjoi **

I slipped some latex gloves on as I walked into the apartment, I quietly shut the door, in hopes they wouldn't hear me. I needed to know my own reason as to why I was doing this.

"Zach please. Please stop." The red head whimpered, but that earned him a punch, Zach's fist connecting with the red heads eye. I flinched, there was something about this red head that made me feel something, what ever this feeling was. "Please, I love you" Why was it that the abusive partner go all of the love when the abuser got none? But their safe heaven taken away and their souls beaten.

"Oh you'll love me Gerard" Zach said as he hit him again. Gerard fell to the floor. Zach began unbuckling his belt, I thought this the most opportune time to interrupt. I cleared my throat.

"Who the fuck are you" Zach asked.

"Really that's rather unimportant. What is important though is" I took the knife out of the bag I was holding "What I saw. Now that is important. 'Cause I may have murdered. I may have raped. But the one thing I wouldn't do is abuse someone who loves me. Take their only place of safety away from them. I'd never do that. It also makes you rather pathetic. Does it make you feel superior? To beat him like that?" I walked into the main living area. After five minutes with no answer I knelt down next to Gerard. "Are you okay enough to walk sweetheart?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

"Go. Pack your stuff, as much as you can okay. Can you do that baby?"

"Yes"

"Good" I helped him up "Take your time, I might be a while" I said darkly.

"O-Okay" Came his shaky reply as he walked to his bedroom.

"You there" I pointed the knife at Zach. "Take me to your bathroom"

"Why should I?" He retorted

I sighed. "Less blood spillage I reckon" I shrugged I was really wondering why I was even bothering. Or cared. But as I thought of Gerard in the next room packing my heart sped up. Was I going soft for the cute red head? Who knew. All I knew was I was going to make this motherfucker pay. "Bathroom. Now." I muttered. Something about my expression made him start wandering to the bathroom. I kept my eye on him just in case this guy wasn't a pussy like the other one. I slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as we were in the room. I kicked Zach's knees out and he hit the floor with a loud thud. Zach cried out in pain and I grinned. I kicked his ribs twice and heard a satisfying crack. Rolling Zach onto his back I straddled him and pulled a gag out of my coat pocket. I always had one on me just in case I go a screamer in an apartment complex. Turns out Zach was a screamer. I forced his mouth open and shoved the glossy red ball in, buckling it behind his head as he struggled. I was guessing Zach wasn't expecting to be inferior anytime in his short miserable life.

"Now, I think I'mma remove your fingers first. How does that sound?" I asked him. Zach shook his head vigorously, still struggling "it does sound good? Amaze. Lets get started" I took one of his wrists over his head and put the other wrist under my knee on the floor. I placed my other knee on his chest. I splayed his fingers above his head. I set about cutting off his ring an pinkie fingers, but the knife was only sharp enough to cut through flesh. So I started pulling on his fingers until they came away at the joint. The whole time Zach's muffled screams echoed in my ears. I took the fingers and showed them to him before I threw them into the bath. "Well that was enjoyable wouldn't you say?" I stabbed the knife into his shoulder, because I could. Luckily this fucker was going shirtless so this made everything slightly easier. I worked on cutting tiny pieces of flesh from his torso, throwing the useless skin of his pathetic body into the bath tub. His muffled screams make me smile like a child on Christmas, then anger washed through me, how many times had he made Gerard scream like this? I pushed the blade of the knife into the skin of his ribs, not deep enough to puncture a lung, but deep enough to hook it round one of his broken ribs. I pulled the blade out and reached my fingers in and pulled out the broken rib, twisting it. I got up and started running the bath, finding as much corrosive products I could find and dumped them into the water. I grabbed Zach by the hair and heaved him up and into the bath. Not before stabbing him in the chest twice. I decided to just leave the ball gag. Picking up the knife, I unlocked the door, I went out to meet Gerard.

**A/N I ish gunna leave it there atm, my wrists are sore, I need a cigarette and coffee. Oh and don't say I didn't warn you. :3 Review m'lovelies. xD**


	3. You Saved Me From Hell

**Warning: utter cheesyness. No killing in this chapter. But there may be sex C:**

**A/N I have only got like some of this chapter written down, I will be making up some of it. And Maryam count the "also's" _**

**Uh yeah I'mma just make it an interlude, cba atm tbh C:**

***Gerard's POV***

"Where a-are we going?" I asked. This guy had just saved me. He wasn't even covered in blood, as I had expected. Or well that you could tell anyway. He was dressed in all black. This guy was short, maybe 5' 3" he had rather large hazel eyes. A black Mohawk that was shaved and blonde at the sides. He also had a lip and nose piercing and tattoos, and lots of them. And I didn't even know his name, or what he was going to do to me. Is he going to hurt me? I just didn't know. It didn't help his face was expressionless as he stared out to the road.

"I don't know. Just gunna get a hotel and lay low for a couple of days" He replied coldly.

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

The man sighed. His face softened, he smiled out to the road ahead "Can I trust you?" He asked, his already large eyes widening.

"You saved me from hell, I'm not going to tell anyone anything. I promise" I said confidently.

He sighed. "My name Frank. Frank Iero"

I grinned "I'm Gerard Way"

Frank smiled "AHA!" He exclaimed making me jump "A fucking motel, I thought I was gunna be driving for hours"

I smiled. Frank did seem rather well adjusted for a guy who had just murdered someone. He pulled and parked in front of the reception of the motel and got out "Don't move I'll be right back"

I wasn't actually planning on going anywhere anyway. I felt safe with Frank. In saying that I felt safe with Zach and look how that one turned out, he beat me everyday to make me love him, I hated Zach, I maybe did love him in the beginning. Frank walked back out of the reception 5 minutes later. When he looked at me he grinned, it was wide and friendly. It made me smile back. Warmth filled my whole body, there was something about Frank, I just didn't know what it was


	4. Two Weeks Later

**Warnings: (don't know why I put these, maybe its for the people who are not on the Lurker page and don't know me) Scenes of a sexual nature and extreme cheesy :D**

**A/N Beth, Beth, Ellie, Laura, Caz, Maryam, Frankie, and who ever else, mostly made up, I only has one page written D: anywho enjoi and review C:**

***Franks POV***

Gerard's bruises had faded quite substantially, a few were still that greeny yellow, others were completely gone. Gerard was also very trusting, never asking where I disappeared to. He was also very artistic, which made me insanely jealous cause all I can draw is stick figures.

I parked the car in font of the apartment complex. Gerard had rented un an apartment as long as I never came home with bloody clothes and stuff along those lines, I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy watching the way his lips moved. It was only one bedroom, we didn't share too often, only when I needed to sleep, and that was rare. Walking into the apartment the first thing I noticed was how panicked Gerard looked, his cheeks were flushed, his hazel eyes large and sparkling slightly, like he would cry.

I rushed over to him, he looked so scared. "Gee baby, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I asked my brother Mikey to come over, you said you were going to be gone till the late hours. So I invited Mikey over at 8 for dinner, ya know to catch up, I havent seen him in so long. I would have asked, but I thought you'd be gone all day" tears welled up in his eyes "I'm sorry Frankie, please don't hurt me"

This must have been another this Zach hit him over. "Don't worry about it Gerard, your brother can come over when ever he wants, you don't need to ask my permission. Also this is your house, why would you need to ask my permission." I shrugged and sat on his lap "You never need to ask my permission babe" Gerard wrapped an arm around my waist, he grinned at me, his eyes shining mischievously. I felt an arm go under my knee's. oh hell no. but before I could voice that Gerard was on his feet carrying me.

"Ah, where are you taking me?" I yelled. I hated being lifted, it made me feel vulnerable. Gerard was just lucky that I had a soft spot for him, or I would have killed him. Next thing I knew I was being placed on a soft surface. The apartment all bar the living room was dark as it was 7:30pm.

"I lied Frankie, I had to get you onto my lap somehow. Mikey's coming over tomorrow, and I know I didn't need your permission. I just want you so badly, that's all" Gerard said crawling onto, what I assumed to be the bed.

"You are one brave motherfucker Gerard Way" I said darkly as he straddled me. Gerard leaned down to kiss me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, it felt like we were having a sloppy teenaged make out session, with dry humping included.

I heard a helluva lot of banging but I thought it was next door, rolling Gerard onto his back without breaking the kiss I heard the words that could shatter my world forever.

"Frank Iero. Your under arrest"


	5. Has No Title And Writers Block D:

**Warnings: *Does anyone even care about the warnings anymore o.O* possible cliff hanger C:**

**A/N this may be the shittest thing I have ever written so I'm sorry m'lovelys try and enjoi and review it also may be very short. Heh yeah sorry I'll write a sex scene when I have one written on paper D:**

***Franks POV* **

_Frank Iero your under arrest._

I woke up swearing like a rapist in heat, these are the dreams that make me not sleep, their so god-damn vivid, they seem so real. I felt the mattress shift next to me, I looked up and noticed Gerard trying to get into bed without waking me up.

"I'm awake" I said quietly.

Gerard jumped like a foot in the air "GAH! Jesus Frankie, you do make a good killer" He said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I muttered. I rolled onto my side, letting Gerard have some space as I was sprawled out on the bed. Gerard got into bed and pulled me against him, He always did this, I really couldn't understand why we just didn't form a relationship, maybe I was too scared. What if I did get caught. I'd be away for a very long time. Gerard would have moved on and we'd be old when I got out. It made me sad. Then again I really did want him, he was the only human on the planet that could actually make me feel something, I hadn't really laughed in years until I saved him.

I turned on the bed and faced him. "Gerard you still awake?" I asked. It had been like 3 minutes of course he was.

"Yeah, s'up?" he asked quietly.

So on a whim, not really knowing if he liked me like I liked him I reached up and pressed my lips against his softly. His lips were so soft, I never wanted to pull away, but I did. "I think I love you" I replied quietly.

Gerard said nothing for a while, I was getting worried and scared. What if he didn't love me, I wouldn't be surprised. Who loved murderers anyway? My mind kept reeling over different possibilities, what Gerard did or didn't think, would he be scared to go into another relationship with a guy, seeing how his last one was abusive. Though he knew I wouldn't, no couldn't hurt him. He had to know this. I loved him too much, all my panicking stopped when I felt those soft lips touch mine, I kissed back wit as much passion as I could.

"I love you too, Frank" Gerard replied as he pulled away

**A/N sorry, but its an update right?**


	6. The Stranger

**Warnings: Heh heh heh **

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey D: sorry for taking so long to update, I had writers block, I hope you enjoi and please keep reviewing :D **

"_I love you too Frank"_

I was so happy that Gerard felt the same. He hugged me close kissing the top of my head. "You make me feel something Gee, I haven't felt true emotion in years" I started crying against his chest, which made Gerard hug me tighter and rocked me slightly.

"Shh, its alright Frankie, its all okay, I promise you that." He kissed my head again

"But you shouldn't love me. I'm a murderer Gee, I kill and rape people" my teatrs got worse "What if I got caught? You'd be alone or you'd move on, and if you didn't we'd be old when I got back out . You deserve a life, not to be stuck with me" I cried.

"I'm sorry Frank but I do love you, and I will stay with you no matter what. Because you deserve love" Gerard said quietly.

***Gerard POV***

I meant what I said to frank, I loved him with all my heart, finally he said he loves me and it was the best feeling in the world, I didn't care what he did, he was a wonderful soul. I leaned down and kissed Frank again running my tongue over his bottom lip, playing with his lip ring momentarily before he opened his mouth for me. Our tongues battled for dominance, after about a minute frank gave up letting me explore his mouth. I rolled him onto his back kissing down his jaw, his throat and chest. Frank's moans changed the further south until I got to the edge of his sweatpants. I grinned as I saw how hard he was already. I stroked his length through his sweatpants earning a loud moan from Frank. I looked up at him as if for permission, still continuing to stroke him through his pants.

"Just hurry the fuck up already" Frank moaned loudly

"Okay baby" I replied, grinning widely, I stoked him one last time earning a whine. I grabbed the edge of his sweatpants and boxers and pulled them both down.

***Stranger POV***

I turned away from my voyeuristic views of his bedroom window. I didn't know why I cared so much for the tiny waste of my time. I really don't know why I cared. Half of my heart wanted to torture and kill the little fucker. He'd stolen my method of killing. Half of my heart wanted to love him for being so artistic in his work. I turned to the man who was renting me this shitty apartment "I'll take it thank you" I said quietly.

I really needed this apartment, I needed to keep an eye on this guy.

**A/N I know its short =/ but it's all I've got I'm afraid don't kill me. AND REVIEW or I'll set my moustache on you :{D **


	7. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**Alrighty my little love kittens, I have this idea xD sorry if its utterly rubbish cause honestly. I've only just remembered this story D: Sorry for the wait. Please review.**

**Strangers POV**

I had to follow him, get into his routine. If I was going to kill him, I might as well learn him first, I still didn't know if the tiny man was going to be in my heart or I was just going to kill him. I wasn't sure yet, but one thing I did know, is that he has good senses. It's like he knows he's being followed. He hasn't done anything bad in the last week. Just mundane things like shopping, going to the movies and going into a specific coffee shop.

**Franks POV**

I couldn't see the person, but I knew they were there. Call it intuition but I just know when I am being followed. Worst thing is. I really needed to kill, its bee programmed into me now that I can't get away from it and this person was very inconvenient. Gerard was noticing that I was getting twitchy. I didn't know if he was afraid or not. If he was, he was hiding it very well. Very well indeed. Trying to figure out who this mystery person was was even worse. I literally had no idea who it was. I knew no one with a vendetta against me that was maybe because I killed people before they could. Walking into the apartment Gerard was staring at an envelope on the coffee table.

"It's addressed to you" He stated calmly.

I nodded, walking over to the small table and picking it up. Opening it and pulling out the piece of paper it read:

_**Frank**_

_**You stole the only thing that made me, me.**_

_**You stole my method of killing.**_

_**For that you will pay**_

_**Xo**_

_**J**_

I stood there confused. "The fuck?" I reread the note several more times. "I didn't steal anyone's method of killing" I looked at Gerard "That's what this says, I stole someones method of killing, but I have been killing this way since I was seventeen, unless this 'J' is like fifty then there is no way"

Gerard just looked plain confused. Then again I never told him the method in which I killed. I never told him anything. He didn't even want to know. He just let it all be. But right now, I needed the kill and whoever this J was, he certainly wasn't going to stop me tonight.

"Sorry babe" I said quietly. "I'm going out for a bit I wont be too long, okay?"

Gerard nodded "I love you" he said quietly"

I kissed him "I love you too" I replied. I turned and left the apartment hearing a faint "be careful" as I closed the apartment door.

I needed to find this guy.

And I needed to find him now.

I can't risk letting him hurt Gerard.

I can't.

**Review! Sorry its so short. This is literally all I have D: **

**And if I don't update for a while after this. I apologise.**


	8. Jasper!

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 2 people. The first who helped me with this chapter, Thanks so much xo. And my lovely little irish follower. You know who you are :D **

**A/N I did get the idea off someone else, but I hope it will be as good as I thought it would be. Also I don't own Gerard or Frank :D **

**Warnings: read and find out, possible murder.**

**Franks POV**

I had to find out who this Mr J was, or whoever. I drove out to an address on the note, it was an old warehouse. Old, broken, run down and empty. It really did look like a shit hole, if I was truly honest. Getting out the car and walked to the door. A sudden pang of dread hit me. I had left Gerard all alone in the apartment. What if this was a diversion or something. A way to get me out of the house and a way to get to Gerard. Then again, he was off the map, so to speak. When Zach met his fortunate demise Gerard kind of vanished with me.

Upon walking into the warehouse my dread was cleared. There was a lone man standing in the middle of the room. He looked older than me, maybe mid forties. That's when it hit me. Of course I knew who he was. He taught me everything I know about hiding for the police. He taught me a lot about killing too it was when I was very young though. Maybe eighteen nineteen. We got separated from then on. I didn't know if he was caught or not, I just didn't know, then again I never really watched the news all that often.

"Ah Frank, you came. I'm so glad" He said, smiling sweetly as he walked toward me.

"I did" I replied warily.

"Pray tell me Frankie, Why did you do it? Steal my method of killing I mean"

I sighed. I hadn't done that. Not really. "I didn't really do that though. I'm less sloppy; I do different things to the unwilling, unfortunate souls" I kept watch as he walked round me. "Why are you so bothered? You don't need to stay here you know. You could move on. Another state, another city. It doesn't have to be Belleville"

Jasper then pulled out a gun and I was shocked. He'd always said 'Never use a gun. Never. They can trace you.' So why the gun then? Did he want to make sure I was dead? Or did he want to intimidate me?

**Jasper POV**

It was final. I took out the gun out, the look on Frank's face would have been comical, if I wasn't so angry, if I wasn't so…

**Frank's POV**

Jasper aimed the gun at me and I closed my eyes. I was young. I hadn't shown the world who I really was. What I could do. I wasn't going to see my beautiful Gerard again.

I heard a gun shot and waited for the bullet.

But it never came.

I opened one eye to see what happened. What I saw scared the shit outta me. Even as a killer myself I was scared.

I was fucking terrified.


	9. And, I'm Your Biggest Fan

**LOVES TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY**

**SHAZAM.**

**Remember to review**

The blood was everywhere. Blood and brains. It turns out that my old mentor had killed himself. So I ran, the gun shots would have alarmed someone.

I ran out to my car, and I drove until it was dark. I parked the car in some old abandoned car park, grabbed a knife, and started walking, feeling like someone, anyone should pay for what happened today. So I kept walking, keeping my eye out for anyone, anything that'd spark my interest.

It wasn't until I walked past the opening of an alleyway that I found someone.

He was dragging some poor girl down the alley by her hair.

Abuse.

That seemed to spark my interest nowadays.

I followed they the guy down the alley. Making sure as to not make a sound. I silently sneaked up behind him and putting the blade to his throat.

"Drop the girl" I said threateningly. He dropped her. And I cut him. And she watched with a glint in her eye. I sawed and cut until I was fully satisfied. I dropped the body.

"I coulda delt with him ya know" The woman said, standing up and brushing herself off.

I raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really, looks like you were handling it pretty well"

She scoffed "I had a plan and you had to ruin it"

"A plan?" I said wildly. "What plan?"

She smirked "You don't think I know who you are, Frank Iero. You're smart. Nut not smart enough to know when someone is following you"

I frowned. What? "I-I… You… What? Who are you?"

"I'm Jamia Nestor, and I'm your biggest fan"

**Sorreh. I'll do more explaining in the next chpter. xo**


	10. Frankie's Story

**Urr sorry if this chapter doesn't really explain anything. It is supposed to be an explination chapter. This chapter is for Be-… Eliza xoxo**

**Warnings: Its shit, Theres rape and whatever.**

So I found myself in a shabby motel room with Jamia about to spill all of my dirty never been spilled before secrets. Nothing I am about to say to the cute girl has ever been told to one before. Ever.

"Alright" I said "I'll start from the beginning. I guess it started from when I was 5"

"**1986**

As a kid I knew I was different. I should have been playing outside with other kids. Instead I sat inside, snuck horror films up to my room and watched them. I should have been scared of watching all the gore flashing before me, but it barely bothered me.

**1996**

Things worsened when I started to figure out I like guys instead of girls. Things were different. I didn't even know if I could tell my best friend. I didn't know how he'd react to me being... Hell I couldn't even admit it to myself never mind anyone else. So there I was, stuck and alone. It didn't help that I started wanting to hurt people. I'd start by going out finding random homeless people, alone, and beating on them. It made me feel good. I had power over people. I felt euphoric.

Although people started to ask where the bruises came from. I lied quickly, telling them it was none of their concern.

Over time I found myself wanting more.

Much more.

**1998**

It was time. Time to tell my friend about my situation. That I was gay. I had developed quite a crush on him. How could I not he was a good looking guy.

"Hey, dude, I gotta tell you something" I had said nervously.

He smiled at me, one of those encouraging 'go ahead' smiles

"Yeah, well," Here goes nothing. There are only two reactions to this news "I'm gay"

He just stood there for a few seconds, blinking, then twitching, then before I knew it. His fist connected with my eye.

"You fucking disgusting faggot…" I didn't catch the rest. I saw red. The kind of red that seeped into your vision like blood.

That's when I picked up the knife.

I don't quite remember the stabbing itself.

I just remember the way I twisted the blade. Piercing his heart.

Because.

In truth.

I felt calm.

I was content as I watched the life drain from his eyes. Then I grabbed a few things and climbed through my window.

**Halloween 1999**

I knew that the man hunt for me was basically over. I hid well. I'm small unnoticeable. I could move around and not be traced. I lived homeless, just in case they found me.

Though tonight.

Tonight is my 18th birthday.

And I am in a very good mood.

I had already stabbed two people to death. More were sure to follow. Though tonight I didn't need to hide in the darkness with blood all over me. It was Halloween, It's a costume, right?

Sitting on a bench in the park, just watching people that's when he sat down. Jasper.

**2000**

I'd been with Jasper for little under a year. He'd been teaching me technique. How to really hurt someone before killing them. That had appealed to me. Combining hurting and killing made me all the more happier. He told me to always have latex gloves and a gag with me.

Never use a gun. That was another lesson. I could be found if I used one.

He also taught me how to stalk the 'pray' or that's what he called them. I just called them 'unfortunates' simple really. Choose a tactic and roll with it.

Jasper was also my first gay fuck. The term 'I ain't teaching you this shit for free' always came up. Its not like I didn't enjoy the rough fucking. In fact, I enjoyed it a lot.

**2001**

And one day Jasper was gone. Just gone and nowhere to be found. There was only a note left behind.

_Frankie._

_I've taught you all you need to know._

_You just need to figure the rest out for yourself._

_I'm sorry I used you._

_Jasper._

So for the first time alone in almost two years I went out to find an unfortunate.

I stalked him over the course of a week.

Jack White. 29, Newark, New Jersey. Rapist.

So I traced him all the way back to his filthy apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited.

And the fucker actually answered.

"Hello?" He said looking at me.

I just grinned and shoved him back into his apartment and closed the door.

I was in the mood.

Hell I was really fucking horny.

So me standing there, fully hard, with latex on my hands and dick, grinning like a fucking idiot.

Before he said anything I shoved him face down on the sofa.

"Do you know what happens to guys like you in prison?" I asked happily.

"N-No" he replied, nervously.

"No?" I like to tease, make them more anxious. I forced him his pants and boxers forcefully and whispered "They get raped"

That's when the fucker started crying, as I pulled down my pants and forced into him. Fuck he was tight. Every thrust getting rougher, every trust made him cry more. He begged me to stop, I cut him off "You thi –uhhh _fuck_- think that I would stop, when all those girls begged you and you didn't? You deserve this" A few thrust later I came.

That's what it was like for the abusers or rapists. Anyone else I just tortured.

There are quite a lot of people on my list of unfortunates.

I like to keep busy"

**Present day**

"And that's it, well most of it" I said looking at Jamia. Who was grinning at me. I knew she was fascinated in me. I could tell by her eyes.

**A/N Do you like? :D Reviews please? Chapter 11 will be written soon I hope!**


	11. AN Voting

**A/N **

**Okay my kittens. Vote poll for the next chapter. What you need to do is:**

**Read both ideas. Go onto either you're Facebook, Twitter or Tumblr and tell me either A or B and the one that gets the most votes wins.**

**My Profiles **

**Twitter: RiddlerRevenge**

**Facebook: Qemical Sorrow**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Chapter ideas**

**A: (Halloween) Gerard plans to seduce Frank on his birthday. Sexual chapter.**

**B (Jamia's week with Frank) Jamia and Frank go the ranch of a Serial rapist, Will be Jamia's first kill, with Franks help. (murder & rape chapter)**

**Get voting!**

**(p.s. voting will close 28th November 6pm *British time*)**


End file.
